


Until You Meet Again

by oracleskald



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleskald/pseuds/oracleskald
Summary: I moderate theLokean Welcoming Committeeon tumblr, and a lot of the time I see Lokeans concerned that a lay period in their practice, or a moment of weakness where they do not hear from Loki, means that they have done something wrong. That their trickster no longer wants them. I wrote this poem, more or less at Loki's request, for them. After all, a god who's had their mouth sewn shut understands that sometimes it's in your best interests to lie low and heal.





	Until You Meet Again

Liar, low key, lain in wait;  
a coiled snake or mother hen  
awaiting further action.  
A hand outstretched,  
a waiting ear or ready blade  
to cut down threat and barrier both,  
until they meet again.

The Silvertongue knows well the words  
we cannot speak  
or will not hear  
and knows, too, the need to  
hesitate.  
To pick your battles,  
and choose your words,  
and fall back on the friends  
you know are always there.  
The words, sometimes, do not flow quick  
and sometimes the river fails to flow at all  
but when they will, their arms are wide,  
open, no strings attached.  
They know, more than most,  
how worries collect behind bound lips  
and how sometimes, the ones you want to free the most  
are the ones you swallow instead.

Not just a fair-weather friend,  
the weary trickster sits and entertains themself  
until the day you gather your thoughts,  
and come knocking at their door to ask for help.  
A gentle tsk will greet you,  
a kind of “what time of life do you call this?”  
But then the God of Stories will sit you down,  
and keep you close and listen to yours  
as though it is the most important thing they’ll ever hear.  
To them, it is and you know,  
deep in your bones,  
that they’ll listen to every word.

And when it’s done they’ll offer blade or balm,  
whatever you need to reach their easy peace  
and when you do,  
their door is always open.  
When Loki knows you once, they always will.  
And though the calm comes before the storm.  
They know you will meet again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [historicaloracle.ca](https://www.historicaloracle.ca/post/until-you-meet-again). Comments welcome here, or there.


End file.
